Una carta para ti
by Sakan-Chan
Summary: "Te la escribí a ti, diciéndo casa una de las cosas que siento y me hiciste sentir" one-shot


La primera vez que subo algo. La verdad no corregí, ni siquiera tuve intenciones solo me deje llevar y escribí.

"Un día lluvioso ¿no? Llevo horas sentada viendo por la ventana; resbalan las gotas por el cristal,

como alguna vez en mi corazón. Estoy escribiéndote, tenía bastante tiempo que no lo hacía. Tal vez

nunca leas esto. Siendo sincera, tampoco expondría de esta manera mis sentimientos después de

lo despiadado que fuiste conmigo. Meses atrás que te has ido, y aún llueve aquí. ¿De que me sirve

sorber un poco de mi café para calentar mi cuerpo, cuando realmente lo que me mantenía tibia era

tu pecho? Ya nadie mantiene mis manos entre las suyas. Ni llena de calor mi alma con una mirada.

Y es que a medida que te alejabas de mí, con cada paso que dabas, con cada una de mis miradas

perdidas en tu nuca, se perdía el calor. Se escondía en sol, mi sol; y empezaba la tormenta más

grande que yo haya visto nunca. Tal vez era tifón o quizá un huracán, no lo sé. Mi única certeza es

que ya todo se había nublado ante mí.

Y es que acaso tú no has logrado comprender que me mataste el día en que te subiste a ese

Maldito avión. Sabía que te tenía que dejar ir, que debías irte, pero no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de

correr a abrazarte y nunca soltarte. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Era necesario largarte de aquí y dejarme tan

inundada de estos malditos sentimientos que te encargaste de construir uno a uno para después

hacerlos mierda y tirarlos a la basura? ¿Y es que acaso eres tan egoísta como para simplemente

marcharte y olvidarte así de mí? Empezaste con algunas pocas llamadas a la semana; poco a poco

fue reduciendo el número de veces que escuchaba tu voz, hasta que llegó el momento en que deje

de oírla. Doloroso, ¿no?

Minutos, horas, largas horas sin saber de ti. Días que se convirtieron en meses, y lo único que podía

saber de ti es lo bien que lo estabas pasando, siendo tan cínico como para nunca contestar mis

mensajes y llamadas, y después postear en el nuevo culo que querías comerte.

Pasó el tiempo, Tomoyo, mi gran amiga hacía lo posible para hacerme sentir mejor, hasta que lo

consiguió. Consiguió que sonriera de nuevo, pero no logró que yo eliminara cada uno de los

sentimientos que sentía por ti. A pesar de mi "bienestar", seguía extrañándote pero ya no como

antes… Y después de 8 meses, regresaste. Regresaste cuando por fin podía sentir que te alejaría de

mí.

Pediste perdón por cada una de tus mentiras, por tus malos tratos e infidelidades. Yo no quería que

regresaras, pero me conoces tan bien que sabías que si llorabas tan solo un poco, me rendiría ante

ti, porque lo sabes, te amo tanto que no soporto verte llorar. Así que bueno, te perdoné.

Pensé que sería como antes, que nos amaríamos como solíamos hacerlo, pero no fue así. Ojalá

pudiera contar la cantidad de veces que me dijeron "Sakura, él te está haciendo daño" y no lo quise

ver. Poco a poco me empecé a dar cuenta que nuestra relación de cuentos de hadas era un maldito

infierno, que siempre fue así. Te amaba tanto que pensaba que todo lo que hacías estaba bien.

Perdí amigos, peleábamos siempre, dejé de lado la escuela cuando lo que yo más amaba de la vida

era aprender, pero era tan ingenua que no me daba cuenta de lo mal que estaba. Poco a poco perdí

la escencia de lo que había sido y tú regreso me hizo darme cuenta de eso.

Sólo puedo dar gracias a la persona que la vida, el destino o como tú quieras llamarle, me puso en

mi camino. Un amigo virtual que estaba a más de 6000 kilometros tuvo más atenciones conmigo y

por fin comprendí que debía terminar con esto.

Me bastó 6 meses después para tomar el valor necesario de arrancarte de raíz esta maldita

enredadera de mentiras y falsos sentimientos. Porqué por fin había entendido que esto no era amor,

no era felicidad lo que yo sentía. Sólo un baja autoestima que creía que estaba bien que me

engañaras, las mentiras, cada una de las veces que mostrabas tu poco interés hacia mi persona.

Cuando simplemente no te apetecía verme y me dejabas horas esperándote debajo del reloj del

metro, mientras no me dejaras sola.

Te lloré, te lloré cuanto no tienes idea, pero sólo el día que yo decidí que ya no quería tener ninguna

relación sentimental contigo. Puedo jurar que al día siguiente me sentía como nueva. Y entonces te

cité en este mismo lugar. Terminé contigo. Lloraste, te enojaste, me dijiste que no querías saber

nada de mí. Tal vez querías hacerme creer que esto era mi culpa, todo mi culpa. ¿ pero sabes? Tenías

razón , era mi culpa. Permití que me dañaras hasta que ya no pudieras más.

Nunca me había sentido tan libre como ese día que pude verte llorar , si yo doblegarme a eso. Por

fin había terminado con cada una de las ataduras que me mantenían a tu lado. Era feliz, realmente

feliz y era autentico.

No sé cuanto tiempo más estuviste rogando que mi amor fuera tuyo de nuevo. No sé cuantos

chantajes te escuché decir, ni la cantidad de veces que dijiste que había conocido a alguien y por

eso te dejaba. Y la verdad es que sí conocí a alguien. A mí, y todo ese amor insano que tenía por ti

ahora era mío y para mí.

Al poco tiempo llego alguien que se robó mi atención con cada vez que inhalaba de su cigarrillo. Que

tenía una mirada color sol, tan intensa ,que esas partes frías y lluviosas que tú habías dejado,

florecieran. Y es que ahora no solo contaba con amor propio, si no de alguien que realmente sabía

quererme y adorarme. Que quería cada una de las partes que me hacían ser yo.

Y es que ya no era la niña tonta que tu conociste, era una chica lista que estaba preparada para

aventuras nuevas. Y eso a ti te mato, tal y como tú lo hiciste conmigo.

Te deseo lo mejor, Eriol.

Te quiere Sakura."

Rompí esta mierda que tú nunca vas a leer y me dispuse a seguir bebiendo mi café.


End file.
